Cloud computing platforms may offer building, deployment and management functionality for different types of applications and services. In this regard, existing applications may be migrated and/or function from on-premise systems with cloud computing platforms. However, conventional data transfer techniques are not effective in facilitating data migration or periodic transfers of data between on-premise systems and cloud computing platforms.